Verloren
by Neeron21
Summary: Das Leben verändert sich. Auf der Suche nach einem Platz in der neuen Welt, wenn es die alte vertraute Welt nicht mehr gibt. Das Gefühl nicht dazuzugehören und den Mut aufzubringen, sich seinen eigenen Weg zu suchen. Diese metaphorische Kurzgeschichte richtet sich an jeden, der sich ausgegrenzt, missverstanden und verloren fühlt und Mut sucht, seinen eigenen Weg zu finden.


Verloren

Wann fühlt man sich zu Hause? Wenn man geborgen mit der ganzen versammelten Familie am Frühstückstisch sitzt, während die Sonnenstrahlen einen wundervollen Sommertag ankündigen. Man freut sich seine Freunde zu sehen, die einen mit einem herzerwärmenden Lächeln begrüßen. Man verfolgt seine Ziele und träumt von einer glanzvollen Zukunft.

Wenn es danach geht, habe ich mein Heimatgefühl verloren. Meine älteste Schwester ist bereits vor sieben Jahren ausgezogen. Meine Freunde reduzierten sich stark im Laufe der Zeit. Ich hatte mit harten Urteilen zu kämpfen, was meine Schwächen betrifft: zu langsam, zu verträumt, zu schüchtern, kein dickes Fell. Ich habe ein paar wenige Freunde, die nahe an meinem Herzen wohnen, denen ich vertrauen kann.

Nun bin ich in der öffentlichen Welt: Party, Alkohol, Musik und einige Leute, die sich stets anstrengen die größte Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Meine Seele steht in der Mitte des Raumes, vernimmt die ohrenbetäubenden Töne, die mein Trommelfell zum Vibrieren bringen, sieht den sich langsam drehenden Raum durch den Rausch des Alkohols, riecht den qualmenden Rauch der Zigaretten, beobachtet die Gesichter der Menschen, die sich unglaublich anstrengen den anderen an Humor und Schlagfertigkeit zu übertreffen. Sie brüllen vor Lachen und triumphieren vor Genugtuung. Ich versuche den Sinn dieses Gebarens zu erfahren. Welches Ziel verfolgen sie? Was versprechen sie sich davon, dass es ihnen so viel Vergnügen bereitet? Sie glauben an nichts und verehren keinen Gott. Sie verehren nur sich selbst und jeder versucht den anderen davon zu überzeugen.

Ich stehe verloren in der Menge.

Es ist einfach nur eine Szene, die sich vor meinen Augen abspielt, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich aus einer festen, stabilen, sicheren Welt komme, in die ich jederzeit zurückkehren kann. Eine Welt, in der ich meinen festen Platz habe und beliebt, anerkannt und willkommen bin. Ich komme aus dieser sicheren Welt, in der ich mich sicher und geborgen fühle und in der ich glücklich bin.

Das Schlimme ist nicht, dass ich nicht in die Menge passe oder mich fehl am Platz fühle. Das Schlimme ist, dass ich dazu gehören möchte in diesen Menschenschlag, der nicht zu mir passt. Noch schlimmer ist es, dass ich in dieser Welt dazugehören will, weil es meine Welt nicht mehr gibt.

Ich mache mich abhängig von der Meinung und Rangordnung anderer Leute. Ich bemesse meinen Wert nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Am schlimmsten ist, dass ich Gefühle für einen von ihnen hege, der diese nicht erwidert. Von ihm bin ich am meisten abhängig. Wenn er mich beachtet oder mich freundlich behandelt wie auch andere, bin ich glücklich und voller Hoffnung. Beachtet er mich nicht oder vergisst mich, bin ich am Boden zerstört, fühle mich wertlos.

Ich sitze am Tisch, sage nichts. Ich sehe ihnen zu. Sie lachen wieder, erheben ihr Glas und trinken auf ihr Leben, ein Leben, in dem die Werte fehlen, die mir vertraut sind. Ein Leben, in dem es darauf ankommt, was du trägst, wie du aussiehst, wie lustig und schlagfertig und spontan du bist. Du kannst punkten, wenn du singen und tanzen kannst. Ich erhebe mich langsam, während ich in die vertieft grölende Gesichter sehe. Niemand sieht mich an. Ich will nicht gehen, doch der Schmerz, zu wissen, dass man nicht dazugehört, reißt ein Loch in meine Brust. Ich drehe mich um, der Qualm treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich steure auf den Ausgang zu, ohne die tanzenden Menschen um mich herum wahrzunehmen.

Ich stehe draußen in der Nacht. Auf einmal ist es wieder ruhig. Das Rauschen in meinen Ohren lässt nach, die Tränen rollen mir über die Wangen. Der kalte Nachtwind tut gut, er erfrischt. Es fängt an zu regnen. Leise tröpfelt es auf den Asphalt. Die Blätter der Bäume rauschen und wiegen sich im Wind. Diese Stille. Ich will nicht zurück. Ich will nach Hause gehen. Meine Familie sitzt bestimmt gerade im Wohnzimmer und sieht einen Film. Sie haben mir Abendessen übrig gelassen und Jana wollte mit noch ein paar Fotos von ihrem Trainingslager zeigen. Ich gehe los, bis ich ruckartig stehen bleibe.

Mein zu Hause gibt es nicht mehr. Nicht dieses, das ich so vermisse. Ich kann mich nicht mehr darauf stützen. Doch ohne diese Stütze breche unter der Last der neuen Welt zusammen. Die Last wird immer schwerer, ich gehe langsam in die Knie, stütze mich mit einer Hand auf der Straße ab.

Ich schaue zurück: ein erhelltes Gebäude, aus dem Musik dröhnt. Aber nicht für mich. Ich kann mich entscheiden: Entweder gehe ich nach Hause, wo ich allein bin oder ich gehe wieder rein, wo mich niemand bemerkt. Es ist egal, denn ich beiden Fällen fühle ich den Schmerz der Einsamkeit und die Leere in mir, wertlos zu sein.

Alles, was ich erreicht habe, zählt nicht in dieser Welt. Doch die anderen Fähigkeiten besitze ich nicht.

Mir kommen wieder die Tränen, diesmal vor Wut. Ich bin wütend, dass ich den anderen egal bin, dass sie mich nicht beachten, aber am meisten bin ich auf mich selbst wütend, dass ich es nicht schaffe mich in dieser Welt zu beweisen, trotz aller Anstrengungen.

Ich muss es einsehen: Meine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich. Ich brauche nicht mehr zu kämpfen, ich habe schon verloren, vor langer Zeit. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich habe verloren, weil ich so bin wie ich bin. In dieser Welt gibt es keinen Platz für mich und die Welt, in der es einen Platz für mich gab, gibt es nicht mehr. Ich nehme meinen Rucksack, packe alles raus, was mich belastet hat: facebook, Geld, der MP3-Player, der Ausweis, mein Handy, alles was ich in der öffentlichen Welt brauchte.

Ich setzte meinen leeren, leichten Rucksack auf den Rücken und schlage einen neuen Weg ein. Es gibt keine Laternen, es ist stockfinster. Mich beschleicht das lähmende Gefühl der Angst, aber ich zwinge meine Füße weiter zu gehen. Nur nicht zurück sehen. Mit dem leichten Rucksack bin ich schneller. Und da sehe ich es: ein schwaches Licht, fern am Horizont. Die Sonne geht wieder auf.


End file.
